Techniques for generating high fidelity geologic earth models from seismic images are known. Such techniques may involve using computer generate three-dimensional geologic horizons, which follow interpreted structure and act as boundaries for the interstitial stratigraphy. This approach may have limited accuracy and/or precision in capturing finer mesoscopic details of geologic structure.